


Shore, Why?

by TikamoinZeb



Category: Ocean on Fire AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ocean on Fire AU - Freeform, Ocean on Fire is amazing!, TheNinjaMouse Is More Amazing!, Whump, dont ask me what im doing, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikamoinZeb/pseuds/TikamoinZeb
Summary: After getting to meet monsters and the Ambassador of monsters, and starting to date the hot flame elemental Grillby, Shore would think that their life would eventually calm down.Turns out they're wrong. Oh well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969491) by [TheNinjaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/pseuds/TheNinjaMouse). 



Oh shit.

This was all you could think as you stared down at your tooth. Only a few seconds later did you start feeling the pain. Wincing, you look up and realize that Faith has been speaking to you this whole time.

“Oh my gosh, Shore! We need to get you help already! Wait- is that your tooth?!”

Faith recoils in horror and disgust, and you’re able to look behind her to see Liam consoling Tyler, both staring at you. Honestly, while your face is killing you, you don’t blame either of them for what happened.

A few hours ago, you and Tyler were just warming up to practice when Faith came bursting in, talking excitedly about a video she saw and wanted to try today. It seemed very simple, a girl starting off doing slow hip circles while her partner comes up behind her and grabs her by the waist. Suddenly, the girl pushed off and flipped on top of the guy's shoulder, landing neatly. Next, she grabs onto her partner and does a forward flip, landing in a crouch in front of them. Immediately, you wanted to try this, it looked so cool! You could easily accomplish this, right? Looking up, you saw Faith's eyes sparkling and Tyler watching both of you with obvious apprehension.

After spending nearly half an hour convincing Tyler that this is a good idea and the end result would be amazing, both of you get in position while Faith records everything on the side. You take a deep breath while the music starts up, feeling the bass beat through your body. You start popping your hip out while turning in place, making a half circle before Tyler comes up behind you and places his hands securely on your waist. Pushing off with your foot, you flip up with Tyler's help and land on his shoulder. Laughing happily, you start leaning forward while holding onto his hands, giving you more stability. Suddenly, the rehearsal rooms door swings open, with Liam coming in. Both you and Tyler react to this, your grip losing in Tyler and forgetting to flip forward more as you're suddenly descending quickly to the ground. Tyler tries raising his leg, mainly to try and break you fall before you land on your face. Unfortunately, he instead is able to kick you solidly in the mouth, and sending you sprawling. Leading to now, you holding your mouth in pain while staring down at your tooth.

Faith suddenly grabs your head, turning you to face her. She's talking to someone on your phone, while trying to pry your mouth open, trying to access the damage. Looking behind her again, you see Liam leading Tyler to the back of the room. Eventually, Faith is able to bring you to your feet and starts leading you out of the room. Fleeing slightly dizzy, you let her take you to the ladies room and have you lean against the sink.

You finally notice that she's holding a water bottle out towards you, trying to encourage you to rinse out your mouth. Slowly taking small sips and trying to clean out your mouth, you grimace at the amount of blood you keep spitting out. Felling Faith trying to comfort you, you listen in on her conversation with whoever she's on the phone with.

“She's okay for now, I think she's still disoriented and not really listening but it's better than before. To be honest I didn’t know who to call but I figured maybe you could bring over Toriel or someone who can do that green magic that heals people. Or at least grab that special drink from Grillby’s to help.”

You figure that she's probably talking to one of your monster friends, maybe Undyne or Sans. Listening to her quickly tell whoever it is the address of the dance studio, you finish rinsing out your mouth and try to get a good look in the mirror.

The entire left side of your mouth is bruised, still having an imprint from the tip of Tyler's shoe. Opening your mouth, you’re able to still see some leftover blood, staining your teeth pink. Your left bottom canine tooth is completely missing, leaving instead a hole that is slowly bleeding. Shutting your mouth with an audible click, you turn to Faith and watch as she hangs up and directs their attention to you.

“Alright, they should be here soon with help. Can you understand me? You don’t have a concussion this time, right?”

Huh, maybe that's why your head feels fuzzy. The more you think about it, yeah it feels like you have a small concussion again. That kinda sucks, now you have a massive bruise on your face - again, have a concussion - again, and are missing one of your teeth. Looks like you did great today trying to injure yourself.

Suddenly, you hear and feel the telltale sign of Sans teleporting into the room. You were right, Faith called Sans to get help. Turning around, you first spot the short skeleton, wearing his usual grin but his pupils quickly shrinking when he gets a good view. Hearing a sharp crackling sound and small gasp you look up and see your boyfriend Grillby staring at you. Watching as his flames turn into solid colors of green and purple, no hint of his usual orange warmth in sight, you can easily tell how he feels.

“Uhh, it's not as bad as it looks?”

“Girl you were literally about to die there”

Faith's words cause Grillby’s flames to violently shoot upwards, then simmer into dark, low tones. Taking quick strides, he arrives in front of you and reaches out for your cheek. You close your eyes, leaning into his touch and enjoying the warmth he gives you. Hearing Sans leave again, you allow Grillby to slowly take you into his arms, his head resting on top of yours. You can feel him slightly shaking while in his embrace, whether from concern for you or anger at what had caused you to get hurt, you’re not sure. You know you should convince him that it’s not a big deal, that honestly, it was just an accident that you partially caused. But he was just so warm and comforting, and you slowly started zoning out into a half asleep state.

It wasn’t until you felt fuzzy hands holding your head that you realize that Grillby shifted both of you into a sitting position outside, once again not being aware of what’s going on or your surroundings. Maybe that kick to your head did a bit more damage than you originally thought…

Toriel quickly starts working on your head, healing the injuries that she can focus on. You immediately feel pressure lifting off your head, making you sigh blissfully. Toriel finishes healing all the injuries she saw, even removing the giant bruise from your face and leaving no marks behind. You grin gratefully and thank her for coming over so quickly and using her magic to heal you. Turning to look at Sans and Grillby, you thank them as well for their help.

“don’t sweat it kid, just glad we were able to help you in this Shore spot”

You glare at sans but still giggle at his joke. While his puns about your name are still bad and overused, you appreciate him lightening the mood.

Turns out you opened your mouth while giggling because Grillby slightly gasped and Toriel gently had you open your mouth. Apparently Sans forgot to tell Toriel and Grillby about your tooth getting knocked out.

While Toriel had healed your wounds and stopped the bleeding, there wasn’t much she could do for actually reattaching a bone in your body. While that was disappointing to hear, you didn’t want it to show and instead thanked her again for helping you anyway.

After making sure that you were okay, Sans and Toriel left to go back and check on Frisk. Faith stayed behind a little more just to reassure herself that you weren’t going to die anytime soon, but eventually went to check on Tyler, and maybe yell at Liam for coming in late and distracting both of you. Leaving both you and Grillby outside, Grillby still holding onto you as you’re sitting.

You turn in his hold, looking up to him hesitantly. While his natural colour and warmth have come back, you’re still able to see flicks of green and purple in his flames.

“I’m sorry you had to come all this way just because of this. I know you probably had to leave the bar to Fuku again”

Grillby just stares at you for a few minutes before he finally answers

“ I wanted to come here for you. When Sans told me that you were kicked in the head and delirious I was terrified. I didn’t know if you were alright and if there was any way that I would be able to help but I still had to come here for you.”

His words send a rush of affection through you. You feel yourself blushing, from both his kind words and the fact that you worried him. You quickly hide your face in his chest and mumble out

“I’m still sorry I did that to you. You shouldn’t have to worry so much over all the kinda stupid choices I make. I just wanted to try this new move Faith showed us but we got distracted while performing and it leads to me getting my face kicked and I’ll stop now.”

As you were speaking his colours started shifting again. Honestly, if this wasn’t such a serious situation you would’ve commented on him acting as a light show. You feel him chuckle rather than hear it, and as he pulls you even closer you can’t help but join him.

“Now I probably look like a dork with my tooth missing, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that…”

“Aww, thanks!”

“I may think it, however.”

His comment manages to leave you speechless as you gap at him. Once Grillby sees you staring at him he starts fully laughing at your reaction. You, however, huff and turn away from him, pretending to be angry. In reality, it’s hard to keep your smile off your face and don’t want him to see, but you still want him to think you’re angry.

“I’m sorry, but Shore you just looked so adorable that I had to. Trust me, while I wish that this hadn’t have happened and that you didn’t get injured, just because you’re missing one of your teeth doesn’t mean that I will find you any less attractive.”

Turning around, you face Grillby and ask him if he’s telling the truth.

“Of course Shore, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. You’re still you, and you’re attractive to me no matter what happens.”

You notice him blushing the same time you feel your own face heating up. Grillby just always seems so kind and affectionate towards you, it still amazes you to this day how he can be such a great person.

“Thank you, Grillby. At least now I can say that I’ve been healed by monsters three times now!”

“That’s not something that you should be proud of, Shore.”

“But it’s so cool though! She only needed a few minutes and a simple touch to remove my bruise and concussion!”  
“Wait, so you did have a concussion?”

You realize your mistake a second too late. Great, now you’ve got him worrying again. You quickly look for a distraction.

“Whoops, just remembered! I should probably go get Faith to delete that video of everything that happened! Just a sec!”

“Stars, Shore-”

“wait, there’s a video? i was gonna ask if maybe me or Papyrus could help with that tooth of yours, but man I have to see this!”

Hearing Sans, you see him standing behind both of you laughing with a smug grin firm on his face. You get up quickly to stop him from finding Faith, but it’s too late. He teleports out of the room, leading to you having to run into the dance studio to try and prevent him from finding the video.

Grillby stands in the doorway, shaking his head and wondering why he’s friends with these insane people. Hearing you giggle and trying to yell at Sans while chasing him, as Faith and Tyler scold Liam for distracting you guys, he realizes that he’s thankful to have these people in his life.


	2. Stupid Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sick Shore...

It was during a movie night that you started feeling sick. It was nothing really in the beginning, maybe a tickle in your throat, but you were fine. Besides, it was rare that everybody could get together right now to hang out anyway, there’s no reason to worry anybody. You could handle this!

You couldn’t handle this.

Nope. No. You couldn’t handle this. Why did you think you were ok? You regret your decisions at this point. You were officially sick, and it sucked. You thought that maybe you could try ignoring your symptoms, treat yourself with vitamin c, everything! In the end, it just left you in even worse condition. 

Thankfully, Trey is an awesome boss. On the third day of you trying to power through your cold, he decided to send you home early, telling you to get better before you try coming into work again. So now here you are, lying in your bed, surrounded by tissues and feeling miserable. Even Stitch couldn’t make you feel better, although you appreciate him constantly cuddling you and shoving his butt in your face. At least it’s the thought that counts.

Feeling your phone vibrate somewhere on your bed, you groan and start feeling around all the blankets and tissues, trying to locate the offending object. Eventually finding it, you look at the screen and see a text from Grillby. Smiling, you opened your phone to see his message.

Sparkles:  
I’ll see you in an hour my dear

Wait what. No no no you forgot, you guys planned a date at your place today, with both of you cooking and stitch cuddling and everything! You were supposed to call him yesterday to talk about rescheduling but you fell asleep before you could. Now what should you do? You don’t want to cancel on him, he’s been planning this date for both of you for over a week now. Plus, while you don't feel that great you can still get up probably, right? You don’t want to worry him too…

Screw it, this date is more important! Besides, it’s time you get out of bed already, right? Gently pushing Stitch off, you swing your legs to the side of your bed and stand up. Immediately, a wave of dizziness overtakes you, causing you to sit back down quickly. Waiting for the feeling to pass, you steel yourself to try again. Thankfully, this attempt has better success and you’re able to start getting yourself and your apartment ready. Cleaning up the entire space left you winded and coughing, but it at least looked presentable. Plus, it gave you a good excuse to get a quick, hot shower in before finishing getting yourself ready.

After nearly an hour you hear a knock at your door. Checking yourself over one more time, you quickly rush to the door and unlock it. 

“Hey, Sparks! Ready for today?”

Grillby silently watches you as he steps inside. Crap, maybe he can see that you’re sick? You already took medicine and made yourself look as normal as possible? What else are you missing? Quick, act as normal as possible!

“I can’t wait! Neither can Stitch, of course, you know how much he loves cuddling with you. Of course, you being warmer than most people helps with that. Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Considering how nice it is that you’re so warm and everything there's definitely not a problem with that. But that's not the only reason why I like you either! And I-”

Thankfully you breaking into a coughing fit saved you from further embarrassing yourself. You could already feel yourself turning red from your continuous talking, adding that with your coughing now and you probably look like Grillby by now.

Speaking of which, he seems to be hovering around you, unsure how to help. It's hard to see through the tears in your eyes, but you're pretty sure his flames have dimmed down and darkened. This isn't what you wanted! You were hoping that you could play this off and not have him worry! Now, what can you do? You don’t want to ruin this date!

“Why don’t we go sit down for now?”

Grillby interrupted your downward spiral of thoughts and started leading you to the couch, keeping an arm securely around your shoulders. You really do like his extra warmth, especially during moments like these. You allowed yourself to relax as he situated you with a blanket around you and Stitch nearby, lying on the opposite end of the couch.

Grillby placed his hand against your head and you couldn’t help but lean into it, savoring his warmth and touch. You knew that you could get either very clingy or very independent when you're sick and seems like today you're bouncing between those two emotions. 

“You seem warmer than usual, seems to me like you are sick.”

Grillby is frowning down at you, his flames still darker than usual and snapping a bit with worry.

“No, it's fine, honestly! I’m fine, don't worry about me! Besides, today we're supposed to take it easy on our date, right? I’ll be fine!”

You try getting up from the couch just prove your point, but instead become dizzy again and stumble. Grillby reacts and, rather than have you sit back down like you were expecting, picks you up and starts carrying you to your bedroom.

“Nope. Today you’re going to stay in bed and I’ll be making sure you rest and get better.”

“Wait, no really it's fine! I'm not that sick!”

You started coughing again. Dammit lungs why must you betray me? You feel Grillby chuckle as he starts situating you in bed and covering you up again. Just as you were about to start protesting Grillby quickly leans down and presses a chaste kiss to your head. You stop struggling and blush bright red again.

“At least I know that is an effective way to stop you from getting up. Now, can you please stay here and relax? For me at the very least?”

Honestly, after the kiss and his kind words, how were you to respond? It takes a few moments but you're finally able to see his true intentions. Oh, that sneaky-

He’s gone before you can react. You can hear him moving about in your kitchen, probably preparing a meal for both of you. Maybe if you’re quiet enough you can sneak past him and then prove that you’re not that sick and that both of you can enjoy your day together. 

You knew that he planned on leaving the whole bar to Fuku tonight and that he was nervous doing so, it took a bit of convincing from everyone to get him to relinquish his hold on it. That's why you planned this night of relaxation together, your secret plan of getting him to finally stop one night and not worry over anything was supposed to be perfect. But now thanks to this stupid cold or whatever you have, he's still working and making you relax instead! You have to try and salvage what you can from this night and make it at least enjoyable for him and stop him working again tonight!

Slowly easing yourself from the bed, you wait before standing up this time and thankfully you don’t feel dizzy this time. Quietly, you open your bedroom door a crack and peer out. You’re able to see his back facing your door and start sneaking past him, hoping to make it to the tv quickly and start at least setting up everything you had planned for tonight.

Suddenly you feel arms pick you up from behind. Oh C'mon! You were being sneaky and everything! You look behind you and see a less than happy Grillby looking back. You’re tempted to start singing the opening lines of The Lion King again but feel better than to push your luck. Especially since your lungs are about to jump out of your chest any second now. 

Grillby huffs and leads you back to your room. You want to tell him that you can at least walk but know that it won’t help. You allow him to set you in bed again while looking down at your lap, feeling disappointed in yourself for both ruining this date and inconveniencing Grillby again.

You feel hands gently grasping your chin and tilting you up, you meeting with his mesmerizing gold eyes. You can't help but grin at him a bit, still feeling sad about everything but knowing that Grillby just has your best interests at heart.

Grillby starts leaning his head down and your lips meet his, humming into his mouth, you allow him to pull back and stare at him again, this time with your affection shining through. You can see Grillby smiling as well, his eyes seeming to crinkle as well. He places another kiss upon your head before standing back up.

“If you try this again I will tie you to the bed.”

Well, you weren’t expecting that. Although you can’t really blame him for his reaction. You break into giggles, hearing him quickly follow. You see him starting to leave and call out to him.

“I’m sorry, I know how long you've been planning this night and I've been planning too and I wanted this night to be fun and relaxing for you but me being sick kinda ruined it and I still wanted to set up at least some relaxing stuff for us to enjoy but then you caught me and I really am sorry-”

“Shore, it’s alright. I don't mind tonight's activities changing. While I wish that you would stay here and rest, I understand you could be disappointed how tonight turned. But in the end, we’re still spending tonight together and I certainly don't mind being here with you tonight. We can rest easy here, just you and I. That's all I need for this night to be enjoyable and relaxing.”

You feel your heart melting at his words. How is he so sweet? While you’re still disappointed with how tonight changed, you can’t say that spending time with Grillby isn’t amazing.

“Now, I will ask you again, please Shore stay here and relax while I prepare some soup for us to enjoy, and both you and I can relax once its done and figure what you would like to do from there. If you try to get up again, I can’t promise that I won't stop from tying you up in here while I finish everything. Is that acceptable to you?”

Hearing him speak with an air of fake annoyance and authority, you giggle and reply in the same tone.

“I suppose so, but I still plan on cuddles and relaxation later for both of us, alright?”

“Of course. Now, let me go finish dinner, I’ll leave Stitch here with you to watch over you and make sure you’re not trying to escape again.”

You look towards the cat, seeing him snoring at the end of the bed. Feeling Grillby kiss you again on the side of your head, you watch him leave and relax back in bed. While you wish that tonight could have gone better, you can’t say that you’re disappointed with this turn of events. Grillby is amazing, as always. While cuddling your blanket and trying to stay awake, you wonder how you got so lucky to have him in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ninja is sick, I wanted to try and write a chapter for them with fluffy Grillby! Hope it's ok!


	3. Water You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shore hangs around Grillbys bar as usual. Then a customer does something unusual. Whump ensues.

You find yourself once again in Grillby’s bar. Is it any real surprise you’re here anymore? With good company, great food, and the hot bartender, it’s too much to resist. Despite said bartender always beating you in your nightly games of chess. 

As you question your next move, you hear a loud noise coming from the other side of the bar. You quickly glance up and see a customer standing with their back turned towards you. To the left of them is Hun, shaking and holding her paws in front of her mouth.

You quickly get up from your seat, about to comfort Hun and try to diffuse any situation when you see Grillby already doing the same. Still wanting to help, you approach the group. 

The customer, an adult male human, starts yelling at both Grillby and Hun, claiming that Hun didn’t know how to remember orders and serve people, and that Grillby should give him free service for the inconvenience. You are able to get between the man and Hun, turning her away and placing an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

As you’re both turned you can still hear the man yelling and arguing with Grillby. You want to tell the man to shut it already and stop acting like a jerk, but with how bad Hun is shaking, and Grillby already staring down the customer you figure it’s under control for now. You finally convince Hun to come into the back room with you and collect herself when you hear Grillby interrupt the man.

“That’s enough. I’m not going to listen to you harass my employee or bother my other customers. Now leave.”

You could hear the anger coming from Grillby, along with the heat radiating from his form. You know that Grillby treats his employees, customers, and bar with great respect and care. And that sometimes includes having to get rid of horrible customers. 

You remember the first time you witnessed Grillby having to deal with rude humans, and how badly they acted. Thankfully, most people get scared off and start running when Grillby gets involved, but you felt like this man wouldn’t take off that easily. You let Hun collect herself in the kitchen, and are about to help Grillby when you hear a chocked gasp and loud hissing sound. 

You see Grillby clutching his chest in pain, and the human smirking at him, holding out a cup. Realizing what had happened, you grab a hand towel from behind the bar and send out a text on your phone. While you try to hand the towel to Grillby, you gesture for the guard dogs to help you, and stare the customer down, feeling your own fire and rage growing. 

“What is wrong with you?! What the hell made you think throwing your drink at Grillby was alright you prick!”

As you yell you start advancing on him, forcing him to move backward. He is still smirking at you when he answers

“I was just trying to show this monster to respect its customers already. It’s not like I did much, it’s just water after all”

You can’t help but snap. 

“Who the hell cares what it was? You can literally see he’s made of fire, and you could have killed him! Now I’m calling the cops, and I sure as hell hope you’re ready to answer them too, dick.”

The guy realizes you’re serious and tries to head for the door. Thankfully, the guard dogs caught your signal and decided to start barricading the door and surrounding the man. With nowhere left to run, he tries to head around all of you but greater dog is easily able to hold him down and force him still. 

With the guy baking handled, you turn back to Grillby and see him still struggling to deal with his wet shirt and in pain from the dampness. You decide to help him into the kitchen, trying to avoid everyone and get him safe somewhere else. 

Hun is still in the back, trembling and trying not to cry while talking in the phone. Listening in for a second, you realize she called the police for you. Smiling gratefully, you set Grillby against the stove and search for more towels and gloves. Finding everything under the bar, you give the gloves to Grillby, telling him to put them on. While he’s doing that you start unfolding the towels and listening again to Hun. 

“T-the police are on their w-way. U-uhm, is there anything I could h-help with?”

“Would you mind just talking with the police when they get here? I’m not asking you to talk to that prick or anything, but would you mind just explaining what happened while I help Grillby?”

“Of course! I-I’m so sorry this happened, I’ll try to explain everything and m-make sure everyone else is ok!”

Watching her go, you turn back to Grillby and ask him to take off his shirt. He stares at you, blue ringing his cheeks. After seeing you being serious, he slowly takes off his vest, then buttons down, setting them both down on the stove. You start taking the towels and help to pat Grillby down, hoping to move quickly and not extinguish any of his flames.

As you work you can’t help but stare at his chest. You see his fire lightly pulsing, seeming like it’s trying to grow. The dark patches around his sternum are still struggling, nearly extinguished thanks to the water.

“Is there anything that can help you with your flames? Anything that I can do or give you or something?”

You stare worriedly at him, hoping that there was something to help. It takes Grillby a few seconds to answer. 

“There should be some monster candy in that drawer. If you can give me that it can help. There’s also some oil in that storage closet.”

You grab both after handing a towel to him, unwrapping the candy and holding it towards Grillby. You see him lightly blush again, but he opens his mouth and accepts the candy. While he started melting the candy in his mouth, you soaked a towel with the oil.

Carefully holding out the towel, you dab the areas where the dark patches are the worst, using the oil to ignite the flames. Hearing Grillby gasp again, you pull away and look up at him in fear.

“I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m sorry, I thought that’s what you wanted the oil for, did you want to drink it instead?”

Still afraid to touch him, you turn towards the bottle to open it again to give to him to drink. While you’re moving around you hear Grillby quietly laugh. Confused, you turn back towards him and wonder what was so funny?

“I’m sorry, but that was too funny. No, I didn’t mean to drink the oil, honestly, that would be disgusting. I gasped because my flames jump when they come in contact with oil. Same with lighter fluid. It’s painful but it’s better to have that happen than to have my chest extinguished.”

You sigh in relief, stepping back towards him and helping him pat his chest with oil again. You stare at him again, watching his flames start to grow and dance. You can start to see some scars around his chest, wondering where they came from. Deciding it’s a question for another day, you settle on finishing up helping him and looking up at his face.

His eyes are still scrunched in pain, but it’s better than before. He stares at you as you work, making you blush. You didn’t bother to notice what you were doing before, too worried about helping him. Now you can see that you’re standing close together, him with his shirt off and you patting his chest. You try to step back when Grillby grabs you in a hug.

You turn to feel his head against your neck, nuzzling against you. You quickly encircle him with your own arms, holding him and feeling relieved to feel him move under your hands. You were terrified when you heard Grillby gasp and start sizzling. You weren’t sure why to do, what happens when he gets wet or if Grillby could’ve died from the water. You just knew you wanted Grillby safe and away from the customer. 

“Thank you, for handling the customer and for helping me. I’m sorry you had to intervene though.”

“I’m glad I did. I couldn’t stand still and allow that to happen, to allow that prick to get away with what he did. I was so scared for you though, I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

You could feel him shift and hold onto you tighter. You returned the gesture, glad to have him close to you and holding you. 

“Please don’t apologize, it’s alright. It takes more than a cup of water to bring me down. I was scared when you confronted the customer, so we may as well call it even.”

Giggling, you answer.

“I guess so, we both got to give each other heart attacks today. But maybe we should avoid doing so for the next week at least, ok?”

You feel him chuckle and nod his head. You continue your embrace when you hear the bar door slam open. 

You both jump and release each other, wondering what the noise was. You’re about to move to investigate when you hear someone yelling. 

“So you’re the punk who tried to hurt Grillbz, huh?! Oh, this is going to be fun!”

“NYEH HEH HEH, I AGREE! WE MUST TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, HUMAN!”

You remember the text you sent out to the group chat earlier and immediately start laughing. Grillby stares at you bewildered when you start explaining to him.

“I texted everyone about what happened and that we need help, and asked for someone to come over and handle the customer. I figured they’d want to help anyway, and if they’re destructive at least it’s toward him instead of towards the bar or other customers.”

You hear him sigh again, seeming to be exasperated with the situation. You giggle, reaching up and kissing his cheek. Grillby turns and matches you halfway, humming into the kiss. 

“wow, i just wanted to check on you guys, but i Shore don’t wanna put a damper on this mood.”

You both break away, groaning at the puns. You glare at sans, but can’t keep a smile off your face.

“We’re fine, Sans. Now at least. Right?”

“Yup just fine. Nothing to see hear.” 

You try to look as innocent as possible while saying this, tempted to act like a cartoon character and start whistling. Sans interrupts you before you can.

“alright then, cops are here and wanted to talk with you guys about what happened. Undyne’s uh, helping them apprehend the guy who attacked you Grillbz, but they still want a statement and want to know if you wanna press charges.”

You nod and start to move forward when you hear some crashing. You sigh again, knowing that whatever mess they’re making outside can’t be good. But with Grillby okay now and starting to get dressed again, you will yourself to calm down and get ready to talk with the police. As long as your hot boyfriend is ok, you don’t mind them making a mess. 

Grillby, on the other hand, might charge it to Sans’ tab. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, after having a patient throw Barium at me, I thought of this happening and figured its a good way to vent! (Plus, TheNinjaMouse is writing their next chapter of OOF and I'm so excited!)
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly after reading Ocean on Fire like, three times already I just felt like trying writing again. I know that I could never write anything as amazing as them, or like ominousbears, BirdiePlays or 20DruidicKats who have written amazing stories based off of TheNinjaMouse's work, but I felt like I should try anyway! And since Ninja gave me permission to write something based on their work, this is what I came up with! Hope if anyone reads this they liked it! Sorry if it sucks!


End file.
